Love is Blnd
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: #3 Gemni Even the strngst of heros have troble findng love...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the 3****rd**** story in the Gemini series. If you're some body who likes to red a series in order & are just joining us, start with Bring Me to Life & then go to Let It Ran before coming back here. If you're like me & simply don't care that you're starting in the middle, that's fine too.**

Kayla's POV:

"This party is awesome!" Od said over the music. "I can't believe you & Jeremy got us in!"

"Are you sure this is all right?" Alita asked. "Since Yumi, Ulrick, Od & I aren't…um…"

"Witches?" I finished for her. "You can say it, it's what we _are_. Besides, you're with us so it's fine." I smiled. "Trust me, it's such a relief that I can actually walk through the front door now & not have to sneak in."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

Oh crap. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Kayla…you know we weren't supposed to use our magic…"

"But I'm a _witch, _Jeremy. Did you really think I would just forget?" I rolled my eyes. The argument cold have gone on for a while, but thankfully Od interrupted us.

"Who is _that_?" he asked. I glanced over.

"I think her name's Merope. Her parents are the hosts."

"Dionysus in the host?" Alita said. "Wow…"

"Looks like Od's a little too late though." Ulrick said. "Seems she already has a date." There was a huge man next to her.

At lest we won't have to do too much damage control…

()()()()()

The next day, Od & I were walking to lunch when a dog came out & ran towards Od.

"Hey buddy." He said as he pet the dog. "What are you dong here?"

"You know him?" I asked.

"He was at the party last night." Just then, a smaller dog & his owner walked up to us.

"Major?" The dog barked. Od handed him the leash. It was Merope's date from last night.

"Thanks. Can you tell me where I can find the witches named Castor & Pollux?"

**Yeh, ok, it's not much of a cliffy, but hopefully it's enough to keep you reading!**

**Poll update: A new poll is on my page, & this time I put links to the lyrics with the choices! Even if you haven't herd the song, you can take a look at the lyrics & cast your vote. Voting is now open & will stay open until the end of the story. **

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to point out that, while I had this set as K+ to start, there are some aspects of the myth I'm basing this on that I can't just delete/write around, so I bumped the rating up to T to be safe. Please review!!!**

Kayla's POV:

We pulled the others out of lunch & went to Od & Ulrick's dorm. The man introduced himself as Orion, & his dogs were Major & Minor.

"Dude, listen, if I knew you were blind, I wouldn't have given your dogs all those grapes…" Od said as Kiwi, Major, & Minor all competed for his attention.

"Oh, it's ok." Orion said. "Besides, I wasn't blind last night…" An awkward silence filled the room. Well, not exactly "silence" since the dogs were playing, but you know what I mean.

"Uh…did you just that you _weren't _blind last night?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. "Let me explain. I am very much in love with Merope. Last night, I was hoping to get her alone so that I cold tell her of my love. I'm afraid that she got the wrong idea."

"Why?" Jeremy asked. "What happened?"

"Well, Dionysus is the God of Wine. I was…somewhat drunk…when I followed her into her bedroom. I was holding her, & I…well…I think she thought I was trying to rape her…"

"Well, that's not good." Od said.

"Ya think?" Ulrick said.

"Any way, after that I passed out. My sight was gone when I woke up. Luckily, some kind strangers told me that there were twin witches named Castor & Pollux who would be able to help me."

"We kinda go by Jeremy & Kayla, now, if that's all right…" I said.

"So…what exactly should you do?" Yumi asked.

"I honestly don't…" I gasped as my sight became sharper & everything else dulled. I herd Jeremy gasp too, & knew he was about to hear whatever I was about to see.

_I've been here before._

_Jeremy, Orion & I were standing in a circle we cast. Jeremy & I were saying some thing, but I couldn't tell what it was. The sun was coming up, & it seemed to get brighter until…_

I blinked a few times as the vision left. Alita had moved closer to Jeremy & had her arms around him.

"Are you guys all right?" Alita asked.

"Yeh." I said. "At lest we know what to do now." I realized where I had seen the place in my vision before. "Anybody up for a trip to the Isle of Druids?"

"Where?" Od asked.

"Where Kayla & I were born." Jeremy said.

**See, I told make up for the other cliffy.**

**Poll Update: Tim McGraw seems to be in the lead, but with a lot of time left, can he hang on to it, or will he "Let it Go?" (Sorry, couldn't resist the pun…)**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Kayla's POV:

"Ok, this wins the award for the coolest thing ever to be fond in a janitor's closet." Od said as we walked into town.

"Where are we headed, exactly?" Ulrick asked.

"Town Hall." I answered. "It has this huge yard out back for rituals, & that's where I saw us cast the spell."

"Why is everybody staring at you?" Yumi asked after we had walked a while.

"I don't know. Our parents were pretty powerful, both magically & politically…" I said.

"It's like walking through town with Harry Potter." Od said.

"Why are you here?" said a voce behind us. We turned to find Soriha.

"Well, you see, Orion here lost his sight…" I began, but she cut me off.

"Do you realize that Regina & XANA may have possibly been spotted on the island last night?" she asked. Jeremy & looked at each other. This was news to us. "Lady Iskeli wants to see you both _now._ Alone." We looked at our friends guiltily.

"Don't worry." Alita said. "We'll be fine."

()()()()()

Town Hall was empty when we got there. "Hello?" I called.

"Finally!" Lady Iskeli said as she motioned for us to come over to her. "We don't have much time. There is something I must show you, now, before it is too late." We followed her down, deep below the building.

"What is this place?" Jeremy asked.

"This is the Hall of Prophecy." Lady Iskeli said. "On the night you were born, a new prophecy was written. My translation is next to it." She pulled something out of her robe. "This is a key to translate it, in case it changes.

"A prophecy can change?" I asked.

"Of course, Pollux. The future can change with every decision you make, no matter how big or small." She smiled. "Now, listen to me, tonight I must leave for a while. According to my own prophecy, if I do not leave soon to give up my role peacefully, I will die. If I die now, that dos not help the side of good later on."

"Why?" Jeremy asked. "What's gong to happen?"

"Regina wants to take my place, by any means necessary." Lady Iskeli wasn't just any High Priestess. She also was our island's leader, kinda of like the president of sorts.

A portal appeared as Lady Iskeli waved her arms. "I will be in touch."

Then she was gone.

Dang, I've just been good with cliffys lately. Then again, I might be a little biased…

**Poll Update: Tim McGraw still leads even after the pun in my last chapter! It's still very early & anything can happen, but it will only happen if you VOTE!!!**

**I might be a little late next week to update because of Thanksgiving, but I'll try not to be!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I actually came up with a few different versions of how to begin this chapter. I hope I made a good choice!**

**Please review!!!**

Kayla's POV:

Kayla…

I opened my eyes. Yumi, Alita, & I were spending the night at Soriha's place, while the boys were at Koru's.

Kayla!

I groaned. _What is it, Jeremy? I'm trying to sleep…_

_Listen. Do you her that?_

Even though he couldn't see me, I rolled my eyes. _You've got the super hearing, not me._

_Trust me, you don't need it._

I sat up. I actually did hear some thing. Gun fire?…no, more like laser fire…

Oh no.

At this point, Yumi & Alita also started to wake up.

"Wh…what's happening?" Yumi asked.

Soriha burst into the room at that point. "XANA & Regina are attacking the island! Kayla, if you & your brother are casting the spell, you better leave now. Koru & I will try to buy some time…

I nodded. Nothing like a XANA attack to wake you up in the morning…

()()()()()

"Will you focus?" I asked as Jeremy & I got the supplies we needed for the spell. "I know you care about Alita, but she's a big girl. She can handle herself." The others had asked Koru to take them home, to try to limit the damage XANA can do. Jeremy wasn't happy about it, but he agreed that it was the best idea.

Orion waited for us in the center of the circle. Jeremy & I quickly & carefully lit the candles. After we finished with the perimeter, we lit the single candle we had with us in the center.

I closed my eyes to help center myself. Jeremy & I began the spell.

"_So that Orion's future battles may be won,_

_Restore his sight with the help of the rising sun."_

Sorry for the late update, I wasn't able to write during Thanksgiving like I thought I would…

Poll Update: There must be a lot of Tim McGraw fans out there! Time is starting to run out, so cast your votes now!!!

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!!!**

Kayla's POV:

Koru was leading Orion down to the fighting, & Soriha was trying to get us back home.

"Let us stay, this our fight." I said.

"Are you nuts?" she said. "You're not strong enough yet, & if we lose you, then all hope is lost." We stopped near a forest. "I've got to go help. The path to the janitor's closet entrance is just down the way a little bit."

As she ran away, I got an idea. You know, that type of idea that seems really stupid but you know in your gut it's a good idea?

"Wait here for me." I told Jeremy.

"What are you thinking?" he called as I ran off.

"You'll see!" I yelled over my shoulder as I headed back to town.

()()()()()

I hid in the temple & caught my breath. It seemed like XANA & Regna were wining. Luckily, the island had temples to honor all of the Gods & Goddesses, & I knew a spell for summoning that would work…

I hope.

_Just what exactly is it that you're trying to do? _Jeremy's thoughts broke through my own.

_Artemis is the goddess of the hunt. She will help us. _I wasn't sure how to phrase the next part. _I hope I can do it on my own though…_

You don't have to, Kayla. I am here, & while you are more then a little crazy, I trust you & support you. We can do this. Together.

I smiled. Jeremy certainly knew how to make a girl feel better. No wonder Alita was so crazy for him…

But enough about that. Time to focus. I filled parts of the spell to fit for what we needed.

_Oh, Great Goddess of the Hunt,_

_I ask for you to help me_

_I call upon thee_

_Insert name here!_

I quickly realized what I said & tried to fix it, ignoring Jeremy's laughter in the back of my mind. "Artemis! I mean, _I call upon thee, Artemis!_"

There was a bright light, & then Artemis was standing before me. I kneeled in respect. She said nothing, just nodded at me & ran out to fight.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. It knocked me off my feet & I banged my head pretty hard.

Everything was black.

**Ok, so maybe not my best cliffy, but I'll make up for it! Big plot twist next chapter (I think, if this plays out the way I'm thinking…)**

**I just want to remind you guys that at the end of every story, I answer questions from YOU about ANY THNG! You can ask about me, Kayla, & I'll even open it up this time to Koru, Soriha, & Regina! Your questions don't even have to be about this series, because I'll answer pretty much everything…**

**POLL UPDTE: Tim McGraw still has the lead, & he still hasn't "Let It Go" lol. Voting will close soon, so vote now!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!!!**

Kayla's POV:

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my dorm. All my friends were on ether Alita's bed or the floor, watching me even though they were pretending not to stare. I sat up slowly.

"What…happened?…" I asked. They shard an uneasy look.

"Well…the good news is, we managed to get to the tower pretty quickly…" Alita said.

"Yeh, & Artemis really helped out on the island, & I think she & Orion will be good friends. Maybe more." Yumi said.

"But…" I said. There was always a "but" to those types of things.

"The bad news is, despite all our efforts, Regina still won. She & XANA now have complete control." Jeremy said.

"…Oh…"

"At lest, Koru & Soriha said you'd be fine for your gig at Lilly's tomorrow night." Od said. "Ulrick's gone for food. But he texted me that the theme there is "candy" what ever that means." Od said.

"Just take it easy tonight." Jeremy added.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom."

**Ok, I know this chapter's short (by that I mean shorter then my other chapters). I know it doesn't look like much, but this had to be there in order to make the next chapter make sense. Speaking of which, just anther reminder that I answer ANY question you all throw at me in a special chapter at the end. To those who already left them, please fell free to ask more if you want!**

**POLL UPDTE: This is your LAST chance to vote!!! The poll will close by the end of next week. Vote now!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, at the end, it came down to Tim McGraw vs. Gary Allen. In fact, the winner had only one vote more than the other.**

**Who won? Find out…**

Kayla's POV:

()()(Flash Back)()()

"So…you're really leaving?" Jordan asked. My flight was boarding, so I needed to go soon.

"_Yes, I told you this already." I said. "Kadic is a dream come true for me. I have to do this."_

"_But what about us? We can't be together if you're gone."_

"_Then I guess…this wasn't meant to be." I said. It was hard, but for months I wasn't sure if we really loved each other any more. "I've got to go now." I turned & headed for the terminal. "Good bye, Jordan."_

()()(End Flask Back)()()

I stepped up to the mike at Lilly's. Despite everything that happened with Jordan, I knew I made the right choice.

I've been caught side ways

_Out here on the cross rods_

_Trying to buy back the pieces_

_I lost of my sol._

I'd forget about Jordan some day. I hope.

It's hard when the devil

_Won't get off your back_

_It's like carrying around the past_

_In a hundred pond sack._

As I looked out at the audience, I was able to find the table that my friends were sitting at. They were all giving me their full attention, even Od, who was kinda side ways, saving me a seat.

I wasn't sure if I'd _want _a seat where Od's feet have been, but it's the thought that counts.

Today

_I'm gonna keep on walking_

_I'm gonna hold my head up high_

_Gonna leave it all behind_

I made the right choice. I knew it in my heart. After all, I'm in a top music program, I've got my twin back, & I have some great friends.

Today

_I'm gonna stand out in the ran_

_Let it wash it all away_

_Yeh, wash it all away_

_I'm gonna let it go_

_Oh whoa, oh yeh_

_I'm gonna let it go_

_Of whoa, oh yeh_

So ends "Love is Blind." But it's not completely over yet! Next time, I answer the questions that YOU submit!!! It's your last chance to ask me some thing!

**Please review!!!**


	8. The Myth Behnd the Fictn

**I actually have questions to answer this time! Let's get started!**

()()(The Myth)()()

When we last saw Orion & Artemis, it looked like sparks were flying. However, while the myth has a few different endings, the ending for their romance isn't exactly happy…

Once, when Orion was swimming in the ocean, Apollo told his sister that he didn't think that she cold hit a tiny speck in the middle of the ocean. Keep in mind that they lived on Mt. Olympus, so we all look like specks. Anyway, Artemis never backed down from a challenge (but really, who likes letting their brother win anyway?) so she shot her arrow &…well…

It wasn't until Orion's body washed up that she realized what happened.

Such a happy ending, isn't it?

()()(Music)()()

Our wining song, "Let It Go" is the title track of Tim's CD. Shouldn't be too hard to find if anybody's interested…

()()(Questions)()()

**What's your favorite restaurant?**

I'm not sure if I have a favorite place as much as I have favorite types of food. I love Chinese, Italian, & (of course) chocolate. Yes, I do think chocolate deserves it's own category…

**Have you played any Final Fantasies?**

No, not yet. I do like Square Enix though, since I love Kingdom Hearts. I think I'm almost done with KH2 (only about 4 worlds to go according to a guide that I check when I get stuck), but I'm not sure what I'll play after that…

What I do love, though, is how there isn't a "final" Final Fantasy despite it's name…

()()(Final Thoughts)()()

A big thank you to all who voted, reviewed, left questions, or did all three! You input really helps me & gives me support when I need it!

As always, there will be a little break between now & the next story. Shouldn't be too long though…

You know I've gota say it…

**Please review!!!**


End file.
